Skyrim Online (SYOC, Open)
by redpetal888
Summary: What if, instead of the Sword Art Online being chosen for the virtual world to be trapped in, it was Skyrim? Skyrim Online? (SYOC, OPEN)


( **A/N:** Hello. Welcome one and all to my latest idea, Skyrim Online! I'm classifying it as a Sword Art Online crossover with Skyrim, however, it is not going to feature anyone like Kirito or Asuna. This will be done entirely with OCs. OCs that you guys submit (and a few of my own, tee-hee.). Now, the form will be found both here and on my profile. To submit a character, I would ask that you at least know Skyrim a little bit (since the form is based off of a Skyrim roleplay form and will have things that you will only understand if you know a little bit of the game's story and setting). There are going to be a few differences from the Sword Art Online world rules to the Skyrim Online rules, as the games are different and I'd like to have a little bit more wiggle room with the plot. It is a fanfiction, after all, and anything is possible. For example, the players will be keeping the appearance of their character. That's mainly so we can maintain the racial abilities of each Skyrim race without any confusion as to who is what. Alright, I think that's all that I have to cover for this fic! Please, if you're going to submit a character, do it through PM, as it is easier to sift through than the review system. Alright, thank you for reading! :) )

 **THE FORM**

Name (In-Game and Real Life):

Age (In-Game and Real Life):

Gender (In-Game and Real Life):

Appearance (In-Game and Real Life):

Race:

Personality:

Class (Warrior, Barbarian, Mage, Spellsword, Rogue, etc):

Armor/Weapons:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Extra:

* * *

 _Prologue_

Kora trudged through the deep snow, her ebony boots failing to keep her rather large feet a sustainable temperature. Shivering, she looked up at the bright light of the moon. It was night-time, and here she was, making her way through the ridiculously deep snow to try and get into Winterhold before dawn. She had set out from Windhelm several hours prior, and now was simply hoping her character wouldn't die from frostbite and set her back a huge amount of distance. She was sure that it was the middle of the night, at least, back outside of the game, but she couldn't be sure unless she saved and exited. And she didn't feel like doing that until she got to her destination.

She sighed.

Suddenly, a roar penetrated the thick and snowy air of the area surrounding her, alerting her to the presence of some type of bear. Hopefully it wasn't a snowy cave bear. Those things were harder to kill than dragons, in Kora's honest opinion. They attacked and mauled their prey, without stopping, until either they or _it_ died horribly. At least dragons gave her time to recover and hide behind outcrops of stone and rock, with enough leeway to chug down half of a healing potion. Bears did not allow her that luxury.

She turned around, taking her war axes out of their holders in just enough time to be knocked backwards by the bear, sending her flying into a snowbank a couple of feet away.

"Blargh!" She choked, freezing cold snow sifting in through the chinks in her armor. That was enough to get her mind back in the present, quickly standing up before the bear had a chance to hit her again. Taking hold of her war axes once more, she bolted upright and charged, letting out a roar of her own. As a Breton, it wasn't the most intimidating of sounds but it did help her to regain some confidence, just as her war axes close in on the sides of the bear's neck, using enough force from her charge to crush the bears throat and nearly decapitate it. Instantly, it was dead, the body crumpling and falling to the side, sprawled on its belly.

Kora breathed in slowly in relief, letting herself come down from the adrenaline rush, as though she had just taken a hit of skooma and was needing to sit back.

"Now that that's overwith...On to Winterhold." And with that, she set off again. After six months of this game, she was finally starting to get used to the random animal attacks, as well as run ins with other players.

Little did she know, things were soon going to be subject to a startling change...


End file.
